Video content providers can receive uploaded video content, store the uploaded video content, and then provide the uploaded video content to many users, for example, by streaming the video content to multiple user devices. These video content providers may determine whether the uploaded video content matches video content in a reference database, for example, of copyrighted content. With the advent of immersive or 360-degree spherical video content, these video content providers have started to receive uploaded video content containing three-dimensional video content. However, it can be difficult to determine whether such three-dimensional video content matches video content in a reference database.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for identifying content in stereoscopic videos and, more particularly, for detecting abusive stereoscopic videos by generating fingerprints for multiple portions of a video frame.